


Constellations

by RidingMalum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The universe scares me." He mumbled, barely audible. His eyes drifted to the crescent shaped moon. At times like this he felt reminded of just how small he was compared to everything. </p><p>He heard Sirius hum in agreement</p><p>"I think it's suppose to scare us." Sirius said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Remus pulled the blankets around him, shivering as he looked up at the night sky. The sky was clear of any clouds which seemed to make the stars shine brighter than they usually did. Next to him, Sirius pointed out several constellations. Remus, of course, knew all of the constellations by heart. But he didn't say anything, letting Sirius continue what he was doing.

"That one is my favorite." Sirius whispered.

Remus's eye's drifted to where he was pointing. His eyebrows furrowing as his eye's landed on the constellation that Sirius was pointing at.

"Really," Remus replied, his tone was disbelieving as he moved his gaze to his boyfriend. "Since when was Ursa Minor your favorite?"

Sirius shifted his gaze to the boy sitting next to him, Remus wasn't sure it was possible but he looked ten times more beautiful with the light from the moon shining down on his face.

"It's always been my favorite." He said as though it was obvious.

Remus let out a small huff of laughter, "but why is it your favorite?"

Sirius bit his lip for a second before returning his gaze to the sky. He let out a small sigh, barely noticeable by Remus.

"I think," Sirius finally answering, his eyes still on the stars, " it's my favorite because it's not so obvious. I mean, you would think that my favorite constellation would be Canis Major because i'm in it, but it's not."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius curled into Remus' side, and wrapped the blanket around himself. Remus tilted his head so that his cheek was on top of Sirius' hair.

"The universe scares me." He mumbled, barely audible. His eyes drifted to the crescent shaped moon. At times like this he felt reminded of just how small he was compared to everything. He heard Sirius hum in agreement.

"I think it's supposed to scare us." Sirius said, his voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
